Little Prison
Absolute silence surrounds me, as I cradle your head in my arms. Your face is blank in sleep, you are at peace and I am enjoying this quiet moment with you, knowing it will be our last. You may be quiet now, but you were always a talker. I can't help smiling as I remember all your stories. You loved to tell Charlie and I all about your crazy adventures. Whether it was a ludicrous episode of Young Max, raising hell as a kid, or the wild adventures you had in your travelin' days, you knew how to spin a good yarn. I almost chuckle to myself, as I recall the time Charlie lost his lunch laughing at one of your jokes. You were the clown, the comedian, our spiritual core. We'd be lost without you. But Charlie was the first to go. We got a warm greeting from the natives when we were thrown in this prison. The warden eyed us once and walked away, left us to our own devices. He knows we're not getting out and that's all that matters. The Reds promised us we would be suffering before long. They promised us torture, and that promise was the first form of torture; anticipation. Charlie was terrified before we even got here. That last trip we all took together. Hell, we were all afraid. But Charlie couldn't take it. He missed the fresh air outside more than anyone. I should have known it was just a matter of time before he would snap. I should have seen the signs... The way he was talking... But then it was done. You and I were getting lunch when we heard the news. He passed along a goodbye for us, and buried himself before anyone could stop him. I wonder if he suffocated, or if the pressure crushed him first. I guess we'll never know. Poor Charlie. Losing him was a terrible blow, but it made us stronger too. We knew what we had to do. We had to fight The Reds. We had to do it for Charlie. So we avoided them at all cost, while we found other inmates who didn't like the current regime either. You were always good for getting others on our side. You were so charming and funny. They liked you. I was just muscle. You were the charismatic one. And things didn't seem so bad for a while there. But I guess we both knew what resisting meant. "Hey, they already promised us hell, what more can they do?" I remember you said, "Besides, we're in prison. How could it get any worse anyways?" It was a bitter joke, but we both laughed, because the only other choice would have been to cry. I should never have let you out of my sight. We should have never let our guard down. Who knows. Maybe things could have gotten better. Maybe we would have established ourselves enough that The Reds would have gotten the message, and left us alone. But here we are. Too late to go back. I'm alone now, and you're asleep. Forevermore. I wonder how they did it, when they cornered you, all alone. Did they take their time? Toy with you? Savor the moment? Did you have time to think about the fresh air outside? Did you think about your family and friends? Did you think about Charlie, waiting for you on the other side? Did you think about me, and how alone I would be without you? Or did some animal instinct take over? Did you fight tooth and claw to the bitter end? Did you scream and thrash for life, even when you knew there was no hope? Even when they began cutting your head off? I guess I'll find out what it's like when they come for me. Maybe I'll ask them how you went. Or maybe I'll be too busy crying like a baby. Either way, I'm all alone now, and they know it. They left your head here in my cell as a warning. A message. They're saying they can do the same to me. They're saying, I can either join up with them and be their bitch, or I can fight and die alone, like you. I think I'd rather go out like you, Max. After all, there's not much left to live for in this lousy prison without my only two friends. And they say nobody gets out of this Ant Farm prison alive. Red or Black, we're all gonna die in here sooner or later. Category:Places